Field
The present disclosure relates to a cloth medium to be recorded for forming a print, a recorded cloth medium having a formed print, and a cloth medium cartridge comprising a cloth medium to be recorded.
Description of the Related Art
A technique of performing a print on a cloth medium to be recorded (cloth tape) by transfer of ink of an ink ribbon (dye-containing heat transfer printing ribbon) is already known.
Generally, a cloth medium includes woven warp and weft and consequently has unevenness due to weaving on a surface. Since the significant unevenness impedes smooth print formation by the heat transfer printing of the ink as described above, some measures must be taken to ensure a high print quality. Particularly when a high-speed print is performed, a sufficient time cannot be taken for melting and transferring of the ink, so that sufficient measures are required. In the prior art, it cannot be said that sufficient considerations are given to ensuring such an improvement in print quality.